The Hare and the Tortoise
by AnomolyIdiotic
Summary: I read a story that kept calling Shizuru a tortoise so i took it one step further: this is random and meantions of POK'eMON! and abusive carrot use.


**The Hare and the Tortoise.**

Once upon a time in a mystical land where animals could talk, and have feeling towards other animals not of the same race… This was a land called Happy la la and was full of cheerful songs, but for some reason in this utopia there was trouble.

"All you'll be seeing is my furry white tail," said the blue hare then in the black woman gangsta style. She clicked her right hand, her head rolling her to the left, "BIATCH!"

The crowd of animals leaned forward, at the blue hare and the brown tortoise.

"OOOOOooooooooo!" The animals said in unison. Then the animals of the happy la la forest took there sides.

"Shizuru! Shizuru! Shizuru!"

"Natsuki! Natsuki! Natsuki!"

"I'll love to stare at your behind," replied the crimson eyed tortoise. Please note the tortoise had not been crying, or suffering from huge amounts of rage. Though her green eyed competitor was throwing daggers with her eyes, all part of her cuteness.

The animals all laughed and started chanting Shizuru louder. It took the blue hare a few seconds to comprehend what the tortoise had said. In the land of happy la la all animals had weird overly cute faces. The blue hare turned purely red and puffy.

A few incoherent sounds, "You think you could beat me in a race? I am the fastest animal in all of happy la la!"

Shizuru looked at the HAWT rabbit for a moment in confusion, what had brought that random come back. Maybe the rabbit had one to many carrots…

"Gary murdered Professor Oak, his only uncle, in his sleep with rat poison!" yelled out a random member of the crowd.

All the animals turned to look at the random weasel, then with sudden animal instincts the animals quickly killed the weasel. No one should know that forbidden truth in happy la la. (you should forget too, these animals are wild!...and hungry!)

"Well my Natsuki hare I think I can beat you in a foot race," Shizuru replied the weasel completely forgotten and never mentioned again past this point. "But I get to choose the race course."

"If I win you give me all the carrots you have," said Natsuki the blue hare twitching from the need of a hit.

"And if I win you must," Shizuru then laughed evilly, "**YOU MUST MARRY ME!**"

All the animals and Snow White all opened there mouths in shock, and some of the weaker creatures fainted instantly being preyed upon by both carnivorous and herbivore animals and Snow White.

The next day: **THE DAY OF THE RACE.**

"Shizuru you can't pick that one," Natsuki yelled her need for carrots getting harder and harder to ignore. "You get it though winning stages!"

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Shizuru replied entering a cheat code. Her plan was perfect!

Natsuki the blue rabbit stood next the brown tortoise, all the animals in Happy LA la were chanting for Natsuki. Many signs had anti-ring signs and were burning wedding gowns.

The gun went off.

"Why can't I ever join in on races?" the gun complained. (ignore the pun)

Natsuki was at the first turn, because she pressed "A" at the correct time and got a SUPER! Mario Cart boost off. Shizuru strained her neck out and took her first long...delayed…(it's building suspense)…putting it down…slow…step and the race was off.

The blue bullet rounded the third corner, she was easily going to win the race. Though she had been delayed twice, she had been eaten by Venus Fly traps. Though a helpful man in a cloud would quickly get free her, and put her back on her feet.

Natsuki then crossed the FINISH line (oh no now how will Shizuru get her fluffy puffy muffy stuffy lover now?), she had been close to stopping at a carrot field and taking a rest under a tree, but instead remember that these would soon be hers. The crowd cheered and danced, Shizuru was still on the free on the market.

Shizuru turned around, though she had taken three steps she he felt she had been in a marathon. A question mark appeared above her head, then she glared at Natsuki, her plans of the rabbit falling asleep under a tree had failed.

Turning around she walked back over to the rabbit, "Well I guess Natsuki has won," she tried to hid the disappointment from her voice. Then an evil laugh came into her head, then she started laughing out loud. Natsuki stared at Shizuru a little worried, that had been a laugh of pure evilness directed at her.

"Yes Natsuki _have_ all the carrots you want," Shizuru said pointed towards the field of carrots.

Natsuki smiled then ran over to the field, shredding the carrots she put it into a long piece of paper and rolled it up. Lighting it up, an instant smile came to her face. Her twitches were gone.

"Natsuki, do you want to marry me?" Shizuru asked appearing after her hour long hike to the carrot field.

"Alright Mr Sheen," Natsuki said laughing. "Keeping _my_ carpets clean!"

The marriage between Natsuki and Shizuru was _pleasant _there was nice weather and only one drunk guest, he was taken care of. The cake had been smeared in both animal's faces and all the animals in happy la la were truly happy.

"Hey look a Raichu!" yelled Ash Ketchum from Pallet town throwing a Pok'e Ball at Natsuki.

"No one throws a Pok'e Ball at my WIFE!" yelled Shizuru then randomly used flamethrower.

Then happiness returned to happy la la again, where Ash was forced to marry Misty and Mai was murdered and never spoke of again. And for the hell of it Max was thrown off a cliff and Brock was given eyes, I think this author has real issues towards Pok'e mon.

**EPILOGUE:**

Natsuki and Shizuru's children were born as monkey's (since its only logically that Hare+TortoiseMonkey, it's basic physics) then some how became owls, I don't know how since they were both females. But no one stops Shizuru from getting what she wants, not even… someone.

**A/N:**

Hyperactive flashes

Early computer music: Be be blop blop, BU! PING!

_I wrote this ages ago but couldn't be bothered to write two lines to in the middle to finish it. so I left it to ripen and for me to stop hating it long enough to post it. la dar di dar, la dar di dar, la dar di dar la dar di dar dar di dar- counting the beats, STRANGLERS _

(Aerobics, the sport that makes the eyes bleed.)


End file.
